Field of the Invention
The invention relates to medical equipment, and more specifically, to medical equipment providing high work efficiency when a surgical instrument is replaced.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, as an operation support system, a medical manipulator system having a master manipulator manipulated by an operator and a slave manipulator giving medical treatment based on operation of the master manipulator is known.
For example, a medical robot system having a master manipulator, a slave manipulator, and a display screen displaying, for instance, an image of a medical treatment target is disclosed in Published Japanese Translation No. 2009-512514 of the PCT International Publication.
The medical robot system disclosed in Published Japanese Translation No. 2009-512514 of the PCT International Publication has two master input devices operated by a hand of an operator, and slave arms connected to the master input devices in pairs. Thus, the slave arms operated in response to operation of the master input devices can be switched using a switch.
Further, in medical equipment, a device capable of separating a manipulating part grasped by an operator and a surgical instrument performing medical treatment on a medical treatment target is known. For example, a manipulator having a surgical instrument (working part) that can be detached from a manipulation instructing part is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-226093.